Vorzeitig
by amor et psyche
Summary: Oneshot! Was passiert wohl, wenn Harry und Draco sich mal wieder mitten in der Nacht treffen? Natürlich, eine höchst unerwartete Überraschung, die niemand hier je erwarten würde.


Vorzeitig

oder

Wahrscheinlicher Sex zwischen Potter und Malfoy

_Irgendwo, mitten in der Nacht, in einem verlassenem, nur vom Mond beschienem Gang in Hogwarts..._

„Nimm das sofort zurück, du blöder Idiot!"

„Was, dass deine Mutter hässlicher als der Arsch von McGonagall ist!"

„Genau das! Nimm es zurück!"

„Oh, lass mich kurz überlegen...NÖ! Warum sollte ich?" Überheblich wie eh und je blickte Draco auf den armen Ich-bin-zu-lebendig-für-den-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-Darf und hob gekonnt eine gezupfte Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht weil ich sonst etwas echt gemeines sagen werde!" Kam die lächerliche Drohung von Harry.

Draco konnte sich nur durch seine lang antrainierte Beherrschung (und auf Grund eines fehlenden Gens, welches ihn über Witze lachen lassen sollte) zusammenreisen. Lustig war eine Drohung von einem Gryffindor allemal und Harry schaffte es immer wieder sich lächerlich zu machen. Armer, Gryffindor, irgendwann wird auch er diese bedeutende Tatsache verstehen.

„Na dann lass mal hören, darauf bin ich doch schon sehr gespannt!" Ganz entgegengesetzt seiner Worte lehnte er sich lässig an die Wand, darauf achtend seinen malfoyteuren Unhang nicht zu beschmutzen.

„Also... also, weil...weißt du... du weißt schon!" Die erst gestammelten Worte waren in immer aggressiverem Ton zu vernehmen. Malfoy wollte schon ansetzen, als...

„Weil, ich sonst sage, dass deine Eltern Zwillinge sind und du deshalb so behindert aussiehst!"

Das traf. Entsprach es doch zu einem winzig kleinem Teil der Wahrheit. Nicht, dass Draco behindert wäre, aber diese Verwandtschaft hatte schon etwas _Reinblütiges_, manche würden es der Einfachheit halber _Inzestuöses_ nennen.

Plötzlich war der kleine Draco nicht mehr so ruhig. Zornig und erzürnt, wie es nur Götter sein können (halten wir Draco nicht alle für einen Gott?), sprang er mit einem Grollen auf den immer noch total erschöpften Harry, war es doch so anstrengend gewesen zu beleidigen. Er schob ihn bis an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ächzend und stöhnend prallten Wand und Körper und Körper auf- beziehungsweise gegeneinander.

Harry wollte sich sofort wieder befreien und schubste Draco mit aller Kraft wieder zurück. Doch der dachte nicht mal daran sich wegzubewegen und drängte zurück.

So ging das Stoßen und Stöhnen weiter, bis Harry plötzlich erschrocken an die Wand gepinnt, stehen blieb.

Mit vor Anstrengung gerötetem Gesicht schaute er Draco an. Geschockt, ein bisschen ängstlich, vielleicht aber auch mit etwas anderem...

Draco wusste es nicht. Noch immer die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, blickte er auf ihn hinab. Ja, Draco war stolze 5cm größer und darauf war er wirklich stolz. Endlich eine Sache, in der er Potter geschlagen hatte.

„WAS!" Fragte er gereizt. Das hier war ein Kampf, da schaut man nicht einfach blöd in der Gegend rum und hängt schlaff da.

Er presst sich stärker an Harry, um ihm die Luft aus der Lunge zu quetschen, damit er vielleicht wieder reagiert.

Und da spürte er es! Oh mein Gott, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Geschockt wich Draco wenige Zentimeter weg, wollte aber nicht die Kontrolle über Harry verlieren. Er hatte ihn gerade so schön im Griff...

Jetzt war es nicht mehr nur Anstrengung, die Harrys Gesicht glühen ließ.

Peinlich berührt wollte er flüchten, sie losstrampeln, aber dazu kam es nicht. Nachdem Draco eins klar geworden war, wusste er, wie er es auch nutzen konnte. Malfoylebensmotto: Ziehe aus allem deinen eigenen, persönlichen Vorteil!

Innerlich hysterisch und größenwahnsinnig auflachend, begann die Schlange sich ganz langsam hoch und runter zu schlängeln. Er blickte Harry emotionslos an.

So unlesbar diese Züge. So undurchdringlich diese Augen. So unnahbar diese Gestalt. So unerforscht dieser Geist... Potty verlor sich in seinen Feststellungen. Bis ihm urplötzlich wieder einfiel, was hier gerade passierte.

„ Malfoy, was tust du da!" empört und tugendlich ließ er sich verlauten. Er wollte sich wieder bewegen, der Keuschheitsgürtel wurde langsam so eng! Daran konnte nur er Schuld sein, was auch immer er tat. ( Harry hat keine Ahnung, woher auch!)

Malfoy erwiderte nicht, er widersprach nicht, er sagte zur Abwechslung einfach mal gar nichts. Er schaute nur weiter runter, in die grünen erschrockenen Augen, er erhöhte das Tempo, aber sagte er nichts.

Er war still.

Es war still.

Außer ihre beider Atmen.

Weiße Rauchwölkchen schwebten über ihren Köpfen, im Gleichtakt wurden sie ausgestoßen.

Und dann, als wüsste Harry, eines inneren Triebes wegen(° Gryffindor!), was zu tun ist, stöhnte er vor Lust auf. Ihm wurde alles egal. Das war zu gut, um jetzt die Klappe zu halten. Er stöhnte wieder, immer öfter, Draco verstärkte die Reibung. Immer heftiger(für Gryffindors!) wurden die Bewegungen, immer mehr Rauchwölkchen, immer mehr Stöhnen erfüllte den Gang.

Und klein Harry war ganz ergriffen, noch nie hatte er etwas derartiges gefühlt. Was war das?

„Ohhh...ja!... jaaaaaa... ohhhh... uhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh" probrite er die meisten Vokale aus - Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

Was war das jetzt?

Überrascht waren beide. Der eine, weil dieses Gefühl doch eben noch so extrem stark war, als er eine Hand gespürt hatte und der andere, weil doch noch nichts passiert war, um dieses animalisch, urnatürliche, absolut abartige, geile und ungewöhnliche Ereignis vorzeitig zu beenden. Und das war es. Dieses Wort.

VORZEITIG.

Und Draco lachte, er lachte herzhaft, ernsthaft, mit richtig japsendem Luftschnappen. Er lachte, so offen, wie er es noch nie getan hat. Er stützte an einer Wand und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den nun total verwirrten Jungen mit dem Fleck auf der Hose(es ist eine helle Stoffhose, damit man es auch sieht). Er wollte immer wieder ansetzen, kam aber nicht weiter als „Pot-„ oder „vorz-„ .

Nun wurde auch dem begriffsstutzigem Harry klar, dass er etwas getan haben muss, was nicht so normal war und was es wert war, dass man über ihn lachte. Dann dämmerte es selbst seinem Hirn, dass er da wohl was peinliches gemacht hatte. Sofort schoss alles Blut wieder von unten nach oben. Und dann in die Beine.

Denn er rannte weg. Er rannte wie ein Wahnsinniger durch das halbe Schloss, bis er zufällig am Gryffindorturm vorbei kam.

Schwer atmend und total verwirrt ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen.

Er würde Ron fragen, der hätte bestimmt eine Ahnung, was da passiert war und warum Malfoy gelacht hat. Schlecht getröstet schlief er ein, sich seinen Alpträumen hingeben, die er nicht haben dürfte, sollte er wirklich Legilimentik geübt haben!

_Am nächste Morgen in der großen Halle. _

Große Unruhen herrschten, lauter als sonst wurde getratscht und alle warteten auf _den einen_.

Doch dieser wollte gar nicht so vorzeitig erscheinen, wie es wohl in anderen Bereichen der Fall war. Als er dann doch erschien rot, sauer, zickig, gefolgt von einem kicherndem Ron, der alle Mühe hatte Schrittzuhalten, hielt alles gespannt den Atem an.

Alle warteten, warteten auf seine Reaktion. Harry hielt inne. Blickte in die gespannten Augen von ungefähr 300 Leuten. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder. Und dann sah er ein ganz besonderes Paar und als er schon fragen wollte, rief sein Lieblingsslytherin: „Vorzeitig!" und die ganze Halle war erfüllt von herzlichem Lachen und Fingerzeigen. Selbst der Lehrertisch war nicht in der Lage die Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen, mussten sie doch selbst lachen. Eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte. Alles freute sich, wie menschlich war der Held doch geworden.

Von da an, war der Goldjunge Gryffindors nur noch der, der zu früh kam.

Lieber Leser, liebe Leserin. Ich finde das ist ein wirklich realistischer Ausgang einer „Slash-Story" über Draco und Harry. Natürlich lese auch ich lieber die anderen, in denen es funktioniert, aber ich finde, das hat noch gefehlt. Solltet ihr etwas dazu sagen wollen, schreibt es mir. Danke fürs Lesen!

Amor et psyche


End file.
